nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Toru Osawa
) Yamashina, Kyoto, Japan|firstgame = Kid Icarus|latestgame = Astral Chain|company = Nintendo (since 1985)|position = Producer|university = Kyoto Seika University}} Toru Osawa is a producer at Nintendo, mostly known for being the creator of Kid Icarus and for his work on other titles such as The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. History Osawa joined Nintendo in 1985. As his first work after joining the company, he was the main developer of ''Kid Icarus'', which he mostly worked on just by himself. Afterwards he made various design works for Nintendo R&D1, including scriptwriting on Famicom Tantei Club and directing Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru. Later on, Osawa went to work with Nintendo EAD on ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time''; in this game, he coordinated the work of all of the different five directors that worked in the game, and also came up with the basic story and script. Afterwards, Osawa worked on some mobile and e-Reader projects under Satoshi Yamato on Nintendo SPD. Nowadays he works as a producer on various titles, including the Fatal Frame franchise after it was acquired by Nintendo. Game Works * ''Kid Icarus'' (1986) - Story (as Inusawa), Character (as Taro), Art Design (as Mr. Haigo) * ''Nakayama Miho no Tokimeki High School'' (1987) - Staff * ''Famicom Tantei Club: Kieta Kōkeisha'' (1988) - Script * ''Famicom Tantei Club Part II: Ushiro ni Tatsu Shōjo'' (1989) - Designer * ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light'' (1990) - Graphic Design * ''Balloon Kid'' (1990) - Coordinator * ''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' (1991) - Debugger * ''X'' (1992) - Japanese Support * ''Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru'' (1992) - Director * ''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' (1992) - Testing Player * ''Super Metroid'' (1994) - Object Designer * ''Mario Clash'''' (1995) ''- Director * ''Famicom Tantei Club Part II: Ushiro ni Tatsu Shōjo'' (1998) - Original Staff * ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (1998) - Script Director * ''Pokémon Crystal'' (2000) - Mobile Project Leader (Japanese Version) * ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001) - Original Game Staff (Character Design: Some Nintendo Characters) * ''Sakura Momoko no Ukiuki Carnival'' (2002) - Chief Director * ''Balloon Fight-e'' (2002) - Director * ''Mario Party-e'' (2003) - Director * ''Sennen Kazoku'' (2005) - Producer * ''Electroplankton'' (2005) - Producer * ''The Tower SP'' (2005) - Project Management * ''Odama'' (2006) - Project Management * ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' (2006) - Associate Producer * ''Make 10: A Journey of Numbers'' (2007) - Producer * ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) - Supervisor (Original Games) * ''Zero: Tsukihami no Kamen'' (2008) - Co-Producer * ''Takt of Magic'' (2009) - Supervisor * ''Tsukutte Utau: Saru Band'' (2010) - Producer * ''Mario Sports Mix'' (2010) - Associate Producer * ''Spirit Camera: The Cursed Memoir'' (2012) - Co-Producer * ''Project Zero 2: Wii Edition'' (2012) - Co-Producer * ''Fossil Fighters: Frontier'' (2014) - Assistant Director * ''Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water'' (2014) - Co-Producer * Real Dasshutsu Game x Nintendo 3DS (2015) - Assistant Director * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) - Original Game Supervisor * ''Astral Chain'' (2019) - Scenario Review Special Thanks * ''Metroid'' (1986) (as Inusawa) * ''Battle Clash'' (1992) (Japanese Version) * ''Metal Combat: Falcon's Revenge'' (1993) * ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem'' (1994) * ''Mario's Tennis'' (1995) * ''Teleroboxer'' (1995) * ''Pokémon Card GB2'' (2001) * ''Pokémon Shock Tetris'' (2002) * ''Togepi no Dai Bouken'' (2002) * ''Pushmo'' (2011) * ''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' (2012) * ''Sushi Striker: The Way of Sushido'' (2018) Interviews *Nintendo Dream: Famicom Disk System (translated by Metroid Database) *[http://iwataasks.nintendo.com/interviews/#/3ds/zelda-ocarina-of-time/1/0 Iwata Asks: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Original Development Staff] *[https://www.4gamer.net/games/254/G025443/20140925135/index_2.html 4Gamer.net: Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water] Category:Nintendo people Category:Producers